Once Upon A Horror Camp Out
by HaloGatomon
Summary: This fic focuses more on drama and horror. What happens when Halo and her friends all go on a camp out with their fav anime characters and find out that they aren't alone....
1. Default Chapter

Hiya everyone. I hope you liked my pool part fic. If you haven't seen that story, then please read it before you read this fic. Once again, I dedicate this fic to my fantastic pals Kate, Kara, Faith, Davis, Ty and Ben. This story is more dramatic than the other two stories and focuses more on drama and horror, but there is still humor in it.  
  
Disclaimer~Don't own any of these features animes, never will, etc.  
  
Anime Crossover  
  
Once Upon A Horror Camp Out  
  
Part 1  
  
"No!"  
"Aw, come on Vegeta!"  
"NO!"  
"Awwwww, please come with us!"  
"NO KAKAROT! I AM NOT GOING CAMPING WITH YOU OR YOUR BAKAS FRIENDS! I'D RATHER FIGHT CELL!"  
Kara shuddered at the mention of Cell's name.  
Faith had decided to go on a camping trip and had invited all her friends to come with her, b ut sadly they couldn't seem to get Vegeta to go with them…that is until Kate came up with a not-so-good idea…  
"I know why you won't come!" Kate said to Vegeta, smirking. "It's cause your afraid!"  
"WHAT!" Vegeta yelled. "I AM NOT!"  
"Yeah you are! Your afraid to come with us cause you know that we're better at camping then you are!" Kate replied.  
Vegeta then got veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry pissed off and went SSJ 2.  
"Whoops." Kate simply said, running away with Vegeta chasing her and Goku chasing him.  
"There goes the bravest kid I know…" Jagulamon said. "Well except Halo who does this to Vegeta everyday."  
"Yep, and I'm darn proud of doing it too!" Halo said.  
Kara then went into demon mode and put a straight jacket on Vegeta.  
"YOU ARE COMING WITH US WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Kara screamed, giving Vegeta a death glare that was 100x worse than Heero's death glare.  
Kara, still in demon mode, picked up Vegeta and walked off towards the camping ground with everyone else following cautiously, afraid of upsetting Kara while she was in demon mode. Kara in demon mode could send the devil himself running for cover! Duo and, Tai and Yamcha had agreed that Kara was the daughter of the devil, but didn't say anything because the last they did they had all been found hanging over Mt Vesuvius just as it was about to erupt.  
Eventually, 4 hours later, everyone had made it to the camp site. Vegeta had also managed to break free of the straight jacket, but had decided to stay. He said it was because he couldn't be bothered to fly back home, but Halo and Kate both agrred that it was Kara's demon death glare that had made him stay.  
"I'm NOT sharing a tent with Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Awww, but why little buddy?" Goku asked.  
"You snore!" Vegeta replied.  
"Vegeta, everyone snores." Matt said. "Kate snores so loud it wakes up the dead."  
"HEY!" Kate yelled.  
"No!" Vegeta yelled.  
Vegeta then felt something on the back of his neck and shivered. He turned and saw Kara giving him a death glare and he shivered again.  
"Er…maybe I can't put up with Kakarot's snoring…"  
"Yay! I knew you'd change your mind little buddy!" Goku said cheerfully as Vegeta walked off to sulk.  
"At least someone's happy." Paraffmon said.  
Kara smiled to herself and Quatre hugged her.  
"Okay, so let's get this straight." Faith said. "Halo and Ty are sharing a tent with Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks and Android 17, I'm sharing a tent with Goten, Yamcha, Tien, Android 18, Videl and Krillin, Kate is sharing a tent with Tai, Matt, Izzy, Mimi and Joe, Ben is sharing a tent with Davis, T.K, Kari, Cody and Ken and Kara's shares a tent with all the GW boys yes?"  
"Yes." Everyone replied.  
Faith then walked up to Halo and whispered in her ear.  
"Halo, are you crazy?" Faith asked.  
"What?" Halo said.  
"Sleeping in the same tent as all those boys! What if Goku, Vegeta and Gohan mistake you for their wives?"  
"I can kick you know." Halo replied.  
"What if Android 17 does it accidently?" Faith asked.  
"He's dead." Halo replied.  
"What if Trunks does it on purpose?" Faith finally asked.  
"That's what I'm praying for tonight!" Halo said, winking then walking off.  
"Oh vey." Paraffmon said to herself.  
Evening quickly came and fortunately, everyone managed to set up the tents before night fall. They were all now sitting around the camp fire roasting marshmallows and telling each other stories.  
"GOKU!" Kate screamed, wacking Goku on the head with a rock she had picked up. "I'M TELLING YOU FR THE LAST TIME! STAY AWAY FROM MY MARSHMALLOWS!"  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWW, BUT I'M HUNGRY!" Goku moaned, rubbing his head.  
"Hey come on guys, leave Goku alone." Halo said, giving her extra bag of marshmellows to Goku. "If you all keep hitting him on his head he'll either die of brain damage, blood clots in his brain or dumbness."  
"I prefer the later." Vegeta said, smirking.  
"I prefer him NOT to die at all." Halo said.  
"Oooooooooooooh, Halo likes Goku!" Heero said, grinning.  
"I DO AS A FRIEND YOU BAKA!" Halo screamed, attacking Heero. "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU PEOPLE CAN'T LEAVE GOKU ALONE!"  
"Why are you making a big deal out of it?" Davis asked.  
"Uh oh, this going where it shouldn't!" Paraffmon said.  
"BECAUSE GOKU'S MY FRIEND AND I DON'T WANT HIM TO GET HURT!" Halo replied.  
"Okay okay! Sheesh! For god's sake you act like he's your father!" Kate said.  
"Oooooooooooh, I bet Halo's father would be so mad to find out that!" Wufei said.  
"No don't!" Paraffmon cried.  
But it was already too late. Halo stood looking at everyone harshly.  
"I don't…"  
"You don't what girl?" Vegeta snapped.  
"I DON'T HAVE A FATHER OKAY?!" Halo screamed.  
Everyone gasped, frozen on the spot. Paraffmon, who had lept to her feet, stared sadly at her companion.  
"I don't father a father, he died before I was born." Halo said, tears streaming down her face. "I was raised by my mother and I didn't have a father figure to look up to. But when I met Goku and the Z Fighters, that changed. I began to look up to Goku like I would a father, that's why I think of him as my second father, the father I never had."  
"Halo…" Paraffmon whispered.  
"I hope your happy now." Halo said, turning and running into the forest.  
"No Halo! Halo come back! Come back!" Paraffmon cried, running after her partner.  
Goku was next to jump up and follow Halo and Paraffmon into the darkness. Everyone else quickly followed except for Kara and the GW boys, they felt they should stay incase Halo came back to camp.  
"Halo? Halo where are you?" Paraffmon called.  
"Halo? Come out come out wherever you are!" Ben shouted.  
"Aw man, she could be anywhere." Kate said. "This can't get any worse can it?"  
Suddenly, a thunderstorm arrived and it began pouring with rain. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"Obviously it can." Kate said.  
Everyone then facevalted.  
*Back at camp*  
"Your go Quatre." Kara said.  
"Ha! Take that Heero!" Quatre said, chucking down his jack of clubs on to the pile.  
Kara and the GW boys were playing Black Jack while they were waiting for the others to return.  
"Darn you Quatre!" Heero growled.  
"Hehehe."  
Suddenly, a high pitched screamed filled the air and Kara jumped up.  
"That's Halo's scream!" Kara cried.  
Kara grew her angel wings and flew into the forest while the GW boys following.  
"Hey wait up Kara!" Duo called. "If you haven't noticed, we can't fly!"  
Paraffmon shot her head in the direction of the scream and her whole body filled with fear.  
"HALO!" Paraffmon cried.   
Paraffmon began running faster than she ever had done before, her whole body trembling at the thought of Halo in trouble and she wasn't there to protect her. Paraffmon finally reached an empty clearing. She looked around and saw everyone else appear at all the sides of the clearing.   
"NO IT CAN'T BE!" Faith cried.  
But it was, Halo lay motionless in the middle of the clearing.  
"HALO!!!!!!" Paraffmon cried into the night.  
  
  
  
I hope you liked part 1, please review and say if you want more. 


	2. The Next Horror

Halo: Hey everyone, I sure hope you all enjoyed part one of my ficcy ^^  
Vegeta: Hey girl!  
Halo: I have a name you know…  
Vegeta: Fine! Hey HaloGatomon!  
Halo: Just call me Halo.  
Vegeta: Oh whatever! I demand you tell me what this fic is about!  
Halo: Well if had taken the time to read the first chapter, you would've noticed that this fic is about all of us going on a camp out!  
Trunks: And it's not your average camp out either!  
Halo: TRUNKS! *Glomps him*  
Vegeta: GIRL! WHAT IN HELL'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?  
Halo: Glomping the most gorgeous guy in the entire existence of life, that's what I'm doing!  
Vegeta: GET OFF HIM BAKA ONNA!  
Halo: Woah, hold you Saiyan slaves Princey boy!  
Vegeta: DON'T CALL ME THAT! *goes SSJ2*  
Goku: Hey, what's going on?  
Halo: Hi father. Oh nothing much, just Vegeta getting worked up again and going SSJ 2.  
Goku: Okay *stuffs some crisps in his mouth*  
Halo: *smirks and gets out a huge pair of sissors and chases Vegeta*  
Paraffmon: I just can't understand why Halo has the need to torture Vegeta. Okay so he may be an arrogant, self centred, bad assed dude a lot of the time, but he is a Prince and he's a COOL arrogant, self centred, bad assed dude! Anyway, on with part 2 of the fic!  
  
Anime Crossover  
  
Once Upon A Horror Camp Out  
  
Part 2  
  
*Back at camp*  
"Easy, easy." Kate said as Goku and Trunks layed Halo's unconscious form in their tent.  
"Okay, now I'm really MAD!" Kara screamed, going into demon mode and making every sane person running for cover.  
"ME TOO!" Ty yelled.  
"Will Halo be okay?" Trunks asked.  
"She has a fever so after that's passed and after we fix her injuries she should be fine." Kari replied.  
"Now we have to find out who attacked her." Yamcha said.  
"I'll kill whoever's responcible for this!" Paraffmon growled, crying at the same time.  
Suddenly, a voice is heard. Everyone turns around and sees Talonmon and Foxymon sitting by a tv. Kara squeals and pushes Vegeta over.  
"LOOKIE! IT'S THAT BISHIE SERIES I MADE ALL BY MYSELF! IT'S BISHIE TREK!"  
"COOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" Goku cheered, running and sitting next to Kara and the two Digimon.  
"Bishie Trek?" Matt said, clearly confused.  
"It's a Star Trek-like series that Kara made herself!" Quatre said proudly. "We're all in it!"  
"Really?" Gohan asked, looking at the tv.  
"Look Trunks! It's you!" Goku said happily.  
"Hey cool!" Trunks said.  
"AH! IT'S CELL, HIGH COMMANDER OF THE BEAON BORG EMPIRE!" Goku shrieked, running and hiding behind Vegeta. "SAVE ME LITTLE BUDDY!"  
"Baka." Vegeta mumbled.  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH LOOK! IT'S ME!" Goku cheered, jumping up and down and waving at the tv. "HI TREKKY ME!"  
Suddenly, lightning from the storm hit the tv and exploded.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Everyone screamed.  
"WE DIDN'T GET TO SEE IF THE U.S.S BISHIE SURVIVES!" Duo wailed.  
"WE DIDN'T GET TO SEE IFKARA AND HER BISHIE CREW WILL DEFEAT CELL!" Davis yelled.  
"WE DIDN'T GET TO SEE IF I GOT MY 17 PIZZAS!" Goku cried.  
Then, it started pouring with rain again.  
"Okay, everyone back to your tents to get some sleep, we'll sort all this attack buissness tomorrow!" Kate yelled.  
Everyone then went into their tents and climbed into their cosy sleeping bags.  
"Goodnight everyone!" Goku said cheerfully, keeping Tantomon close to him.  
"Hmp." Vegeta grunted, picking up Sikhamon and turning away from everyone.  
"Baka." Ty whispered.  
Then, Ty was hit on the head by an invisible mallet.  
"OW!" Ty yelled.  
"That serves you right!" A voice said.  
"TD? NO WAY!" Ty cried, for it was her sister's voice.  
"THAT SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR CALLING MY V-CHAN A BAKA!" TD's voice screamed.  
"HEY GET OUTTA HERE TD! YOUR NOT EVEN IN THIS FIC!" Ty yelled back, getting into her sleeping bag and letting Sakunamon in.  
"Hey Trunks, aren't you gonna go to sleep?" Gohan asked.  
"Na, I'm gonna stay here and watch over Halo tonight." Trunks replied, sitting next to Halo's unconscious form.  
"Me too." Paraffmon said, sitting by Halo's head.  
"And me." Flameamon added, sitting in Trunks' lap.  
Gohan hugged Knightbubblemon and fell into dreamland with everyone else.  
Trunks, Paraffmon and Flameamon were the only ones awake now. Trunks then gently changed Halo's bandages and placed a fresh wet cloth on her head to keep her cool.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Paraffmon whispered, stroking Halo's hair with her paw.  
"Hey, it's not your fault Paraffmon." Trunks said. "We shouldn't be blaming ourselves. What's happened has happened and now we have to concentrate on putting things right."  
"Trunks is right Paraffmon." Flameamon said. "We must also be here for Halo since she needs us. Seeking revenge is the worst way we could go about this situation, for it's not what Halo would want."  
Paraffmon looked sad, but nodded in agreement.  
It took sometime, but eventually everyone had managed to get to sleep. It was now very early the next morning and a load of hours left before dawn. Paraffmon and Flameamon had finally succumbed to sleep but Trunks, though very tired, was determined to stay awake.   
Suddenly, among the thunder, lightning and rain, Trunks heard something else. It sent shivers up his spine. It was the sounds of low grolwing noises. Trunks glanced up and saw a HUGE shadow of a very large creature outside their tent. Trunks' eyes open wide in fear. At this point, Knightbubblemon woke up and glanced at the shadow and gasped loudly. Trunks turned and put his finger to his mouth. Knightbubblemon was terrified, but managed to keep quite even though he was shaking. Once the shadow had gone, Trunks placed Flameamon on the ground and went outside to see what it was. Bad move. Just as Knightbubblemon had reached the sleeping Flameamon, a huge roar filled the air along with loud screams.   
"TRUNKS!" Knightbubblemon screeched.  
Everyone in the different tents woke up and raced outside into the pouring, icey cold rain. At first, they couldn't see anything. However, a massive amount of lightning filled the sky and lightened up the entire area. They saw the outline of a HUGE carnivorous creature in the forest which moved away. They would've followed it, but the air was shattered with Faith's cry. They all turned and saw Trunks' lifeless form on the ground, the lightning highliting it. He was laying on his back, his eyes glazed over and blood was pouring from his head, mouth and chest, mixing with the rain on his broken body and on the ground.  
"TRUNKS!" Flameamon cried, now knowing the extent of this sinster haunting.  
  
Halo: Now, what did you think of that?  
Trunks: Ironic.  
Goku: Scary!  
Paraffmon: Weird.  
Vegeta: Pathetic!  
Halo: YAY! THEY LOVE IT!  
*Trunks, Goku, Paraffmon and Vegeta sweatdrop*  



End file.
